


Comforting Touch

by Lancelee (ashleeforreal)



Series: Witch AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Magic, Magic AU, Witch AU, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleeforreal/pseuds/Lancelee
Summary: “Allura,” Hunk breathed, taking in his coven leader standing there with a look of relief on her face, “you’re back. How was England?”“It was rather lonely,” she replied, pulling back just far enough to turn her head and give Hunk a kiss on the cheek. Hunk chuckled as he loosened his grip, but he didn’t let go.(Companion piece to my klance bb that will be posted in a few days, but can be read standalone)((HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIP CHOP))





	Comforting Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chipofmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofmint/gifts).



> HAPPY BIIIIRTHDAY TO MY GODDESS CHIP  
> This fic is based off of the world I built for my klance bb fic, which will be posted in about a week if you'd like to explore this au more :3c this lil one shot would make more sense when you read both but it is ok on its own. I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR LITTLE HALLURA BABBIES CHIP CHOP I LOVE YOUUUUUU

The last customer of the day shouted out a “Thank you!” as the door closed behind them. Hunk felt his shoulders relax at the familiar tinkle the bell above the entrance made whenever someone entered or left, looking forward to when his best friend also left and he could go to the apartments above the shop and kick back with a plate of leftover spaghetti from the night before. A crash sounded from the prep room, followed by a soft curse from Lance, dashing Hunk’s hopes of this dream becoming a reality within the next twenty minutes.

 

With a sigh, he walked into the back to see what had went wrong, and was sufficiently disappointed to see Lance standing over a puddle of thick, dark blue liquid with small bits of broken glass floating in it, sheepish smile already begging for Hunk’s forgiveness.

 

“It was on the wrong shelf, I was going to move it before I left. I know how much you like for things to be color coded, and it’s also been a long day, I’m so sorry, I’ll -”

 

“- Just let me get it,” Hunk interrupted, pinching the top of his nose as Lance seemed to perk up, “go home. I know you and Keith have a date tonight.”

 

Lance gave Hunk a grateful smile and a pat on the shoulder as he passed, obviously sensing that his best friend needed the time to himself, and jetted off through the back door to get back to his apartment. Hunk sagged once again as the door closed, and grabbed a wet rag from the sink to start cleaning up the mess. Telling Lance would have only made him feel guilty, but it had taken months to get all the ingredients together for this potion, on top of it being on backorder. It may have just been a simple potion for enhancing glamours, but damn if it wasn’t hard to get everything together to make it. Plus, most of Hunk’s business came from witches within the city, so there was no shortage in demand for anything to make their glamours last as long as possible.

 

As soon as Hunk had finished wiping up the majority of the liquid with only a few more blue smears and the glass shards left, a jingle sounded from the front room. Hunk suppressed a groan as he tossed the rag in the sink and wiped his hands off on his messy apron, trying to look apologetic as he walked back out, a conciliatory, “Sorry, but we’re closed,” already crossing his lips before he realized who it was.

 

“Allura,” Hunk breathed, taking in his coven leader standing there with a look of relief on her face, “you’re back. How was England?”

 

Allura relaxed as she approached Hunk, crossing the room in a few strides to give Hunk a hug. The strap of her bag restricted against her chest, and while she’d usually move it before hugging her lover, it had been far too many days since she’d had a hug like this. Coran gave hugs, sure - but as she felt Hunk’s big arms wind around her waist and squeeze her until she almost couldn’t breathe, she knew her Uncle’s hugs would never compare.

 

“It was rather lonely,” she replied, pulling back just far enough to turn her head and give Hunk a kiss on the cheek. Hunk chuckled as he loosened his grip, but he didn’t let go.

 

“I thought you guys were supposed to be there for another week?” he asked, looking over Allura to make sure nothing _bad_ had brought her back so early. Allura thought about the rude welcome they’d received from the coven she and Coran had went to have discussions about training with. The coven was rather new and thrown together of many inexperienced witches, and they had gone to offer a bit of training to help the coven have a more stable foundation. It became clear that this wasn’t perceived as a friendly gesture, but more as an insult to the new coven’s skills, rather quickly.

 

Hunk must have interpreted the look on Allura’s face as he mumbled, “That bad, huh?”

 

Allura nodded, “It seems not all are so eager to accept counsel from others.”

 

Hunk hummed a thoughtful noise and scanned his eyes over Allura’s stressed face, tucking a strand of her long white hair behind her ear with a suggestive smile. “You know what we could do?”

 

Allura made a questioning noise, eyes closed and leaning into the relaxing touch of Hunk’s hands.

 

“Well,” Hunk whispered teasingly, “we could go upstairs. Eat some of my spaghetti from last night.” Allura cracked open an eye in interest. She loved Hunk’s spaghetti...or any food he made, really. “Watch a movie. Cuddle up. Take off our pants and then sleep way past my alarm and make Lance open tomorrow.”

 

Allura opened the other eye, beaming at Hunk. Two of her favorite things: no pants and making her student suffer. “Darling, you always know _exactly_ what to say,” she purred. Allura stood on her tiptoes to give Hunk a kiss on the lips, one that lasted for a few moments and conveyed her appreciation.

 

Hunk grinned as they pulled back. “I’ll finish cleaning up this mess in the kitchen, you go on up and heat up the food.”

 

Allura laughed as she dashed up the stairs, Hunk watching with a fond smile. Turning back to the kitchen, he found he didn’t mind finishing up cleaning because his night had turned out better than expected.


End file.
